


Spirits

by madetobeworthy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Humor, Established Relationship, M/M, Neither of them are funny and they just need to accept it, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madetobeworthy/pseuds/madetobeworthy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a Tuesday; uneventfully long and finally over. The world wasn’t in danger and they weren’t needed at the Tower anymore, so they decided to head home. Together. To rest. (That was their story and they were sticking to it.)<br/>---<br/>Just a short timestamp of Bucky and Clint being Bucky and Clint while driving home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eddiessofa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiessofa/gifts).



> This is the prize [adamsgirl42](http://adamsgirl42.tumblr.com) who won third place in my giveaway. They asked for winterhawk and Jealous Bucky. Sadly I couldn't really get Bucky jealous, but I guess if you squint he's jealous of Sam and Clint having an easy friendship based on stupid humor? I really hope this fluffy little tidbit works for you~
> 
> The title, and lyrics Clint sings, are from [Spirits by The Strumbellas](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F9kXstb9FF4).

It was a Tuesday; uneventfully long and finally over. The world wasn’t in danger and they weren’t needed at the Tower anymore, so they decided to head home. Together. To rest. (That was their story and they were sticking to it.) Bucky drove. Clint sat in the passenger seat, slumped low with his feet on the dash and arms crossed as he sang along to the radio.

“I got guns in my head and they won’t go. Spirits in my head and they won’t go. I got guns...”

“Why do you sing to every single song?”

“Why not?” Clint turned his head to look up at Bucky. “You should sing too. I’ve heard you sing before, you’ve got that crooner voice from your era. It’s really nice.”

“ _Your era_.” Bucky repeated with a snort, sparing a glance at Clint before turning his eyes back to the road. “You’re not _that_ funny, Barton. You know that?”

“Sam thinks I’m hilarious.” He wiggled himself a little lower - his long legs and torso wedging him into the seat - and turned to look out the passenger window. Bucky hated when he sat like that, it looked stupid and uncomfortable and one day they were going to get into an accident and he’d lose his damn legs. He’d brought it up before but Clint had just waved him off and said that archers didn’t need legs anyway. Besides, they were only driving from Manhattan to Brooklyn, not in some high speed chase down the highway trying to escape cops or villains - or both as was sometimes the case. Bucky still didn’t like it and Clint still seemed to do it to spite him.

“Sam isn’t as funny as he thinks he is either. Just feathers up in those heads of yours.”

“You’re not funny either.” Clint scoffed.

“Steve thinks I’m hilarious.” He deadpanned, despite the smirk. The incredulous look Clint gave him for it was worth it. See, he was funny. Everyone would have laughed at that face. Everyone _had_ laughed at that face, it wasn’t the first time Bucky’s sense of humor took Clint by surprise. Feeling self satisfied Bucky fixed his focus on driving again. Clint picked up singing along with the radio once more.

“I'm just waiting for my day to come, and I think oh, I don't wanna let you down...”

The song was repetitive and easy to catch onto. Bucky found himself humming along as Clint sang. He didn’t miss the way Clint turned his head to look at him again out of his peripheral. He could just see the damn grin on his face as he sat up straighter and sang a little louder. As far as car rides after long, uneventful days, went... it wasn’t the worst. Bucky could use a few more car rides like this, Clint singing along to the shitty radio included.

The song faded out only to be replaced with another, catchier tune. Clint continued singing, bouncing his foot in time with the music.

**Author's Note:**

> come join [my trash heap](http://madetobeworthy.tumblr.com) where I am gearing up to get back into full winterhawk swing.


End file.
